valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Kruenelle
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 350% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 15% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = DMG x15 / Pt +70% |skill 2 lv1 = Deal 10X DMG to Archwitches / Subjugation Points Earned 50% UP Only available against current Archwitches. |skill 2 lv10 = Deal 15X DMG to Archwitches / Subjugation Points Earned 70% UP Only available against current Archwitches. |procs 2 = -1 |skill 2 end = 2016-05-13 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Everlasting Yearning |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 15% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = DMG x15 / Pt +70% |skill g2 lv1 = Deal 15X DMG to Archwitches / Subjugation Points Earned 70% UP Only available against current Archwitches. |procs g2 = -1 |skill g2 end = 2016-05-13 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Everlasting Yearning |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Everlasting Yearning |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 50%, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 50% |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 70 |atk 0 = 6400 / 10240 |def 0 = 6800 / 10880 |soldiers 0 = 7800 / 13260 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 84 |atk 1 = 7040 / 14836 |def 1 = 7480 / 15732 |soldiers 1 = 8580 / 19564 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 92 |atk g = 9856 / 19792 |def g = 10472 / 20819 |soldiers g = 11154 / 24390 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 120 |atk x = 19780 / 37872 |def x = 20000 / 40164 |soldiers x = 19800 / 39578 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This princess of a small kingdom wants to be like the goddess who saved her. |friendship = She is no longer in the skies, but my eyes still seek her. |meet = I wish I could once again meet the goddess who saved me. |battle start = I was saved so I could fight! |battle end = Please goddess, help... |friendship max = I never grew wings, but I try to be a goddess in my heart. |friendship event = I can't fly, but one's thoughts can soar without wings. I seek love! May that thought soar up to the goddess! |rebirth = I haven't met again the goddess who saved me. But I met you in the process of searching for her. This is also the guidance of the goddess who is my savior. |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin